system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
News: Russia
2017 #9 June, 2017 - Russia will build a new atomic reactor where lead will serve as energy conductor, instead of water. #March 2017 - corruption in Russia - mass meetings against it. Bureaucracy is giving another pretext for a civil war similar in nature to Ukraine. #An ex-deputy of Gosduma Denis Voronenkovwas shot and killed, together with his bodyguard, in Kiev. Следственный комитет России объявил в федеральный розыск бывшего депутата Госдумы от КПРФ Дениса Вороненкова. Депутату заочно инкриминируют мошенничество в особо крупных размерах — рейдерский захват в 2011 году здания в центре Москвы стоимостью около 5 млн долл. Вороненков и ранее проходил по этому делу, но тогда он был членом думского комитета по безопасности и противодействию коррупции, и Генпрокуратура отказалась внести представление о лишении его депутатской неприкосновенности... он заговорил совсем не так, как выступал на трибуне Госдумы. И про Крым, который "большая ошибка". И про ФСБ, которая "узурпировала полномочия всех силовых ведомств в стране". И про выборы, которые "фальсифицированы повсеместно, от муниципальных до федеральных". И про то, что он уехал из страны, потому что больше не хочет "жить во лжи и лицемерии". This signifies a very deep sickness inside the Russian society. #Zahar Prilepin - a modern Russian writer. He is a Stalinist, and a Russian nationalist. E.g. listen to his book "Не чужая смута" . #Theft at a factory producing engines for rockets leads to the engine's failures. Dm. Rogozin goes to Voronezh to find out "what's happening". 2014 # 7 декабря 2014 г. – в России растет кол-во детей которые кончают самоубийством # 11.8.14 – против Министра энергетики Продана возбуждено уголовное дело # 31.10.14 – Игорь Гиркин совершенно четко заявляет, что Россию ждет война. Согласен. # 24/10/14 - Шаткость и неопределнные отношения собственности в России22.7.14 - Сибирь готовится выйти из РФ. Распад России по примеру Украины, Югославии... # Россия думает над строительством палубной авиации, которая была уничтожена с распадом СССР. Россия готовится к войне. Но ей мешает в этом её характер экономики, и всех социальных отношений.Авианосцы необходимы стране для решения глобальных военных задач, для того, чтобы взять инициативу в свои руки. # 10.4.14 - Россия начинает строить корабли по технологии Stealth. Россия уделяет большое внимание водной силе. Почему? Возможно это связано с конфликтом вокруг Сирии в 2013 г., и той роли которую сыграл российский ВМФ в этом конфликте. Лимонов советует Путину брать Юго-Восток Украины. # 31/3/14 – российская армия похищает технику, которая должна идти в Украину. Это говорит о низкой управляемости этой армии и общества. Ведь Путин приказал технику отправить на Украину. # 30/3/14 - Россия отказывается от укр. подлодки – устарела. # 2010 #Murder of the federal judge Eduard Chuvashov http://www.novayagazeta.ru/data/2010/039/03.html #Explosions in the Moscow metro http://www.time.com/time/photogallery/0,29307,1976158_2096070,00.html #Special forces killing Said Buraytsky http://guraba.net/rus/content/view/377/51/ #Primorski partisans http://globalvoicesonline.org/2010/10/18/russia-new-video-from-primorsky-krai-guerrillas/ #Parents of children without kindergarten going on hunger strike http://detivsad.ru/novosibirsk/107 #People protesting explosions in the mines http://www.rabkor.ru/authored/7138.html #Youth attack on the city hall of Khimki http://lenta.ru/articles/2010/07/29/khimki/ # The trial of Erofeev and Samodurov, in connection with their 2006 exposition "Forbidden Art" #You Tube videos against corruption in the Ministry of Internal Affairs, started by Aleksey Dimoskiy #An invalid kills bureaucrats before committing suicide http://www.polit.ru/news/2010/08/27/pismo.popup.html Category:Russia Category:Global social news and analysis Category:Global revolution news, since 2017 Category:News: former USSR